Zonnmroth
Zonnmroth (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Collumic.GA - Zonnmroth Appearance Describe appearance. Personality ✧ Curious: Motivated by curiosity, Zonnmroth is liable to wander around and try to understand things or people. It has always been an innate trait, and it was weaker than it once was… but that hasn’t stopped him from doing things out of pure desire to know. ✧ Friendly: Zonnmroth is very forthcoming and tends to be warm to people he knows. The rare exception are people who exhibit aggression, or if he plain out doesn’t like them. He’ll simply tell them that he doesn’t like them, and move on. ✧ Honest: It is very hard for Zonnmroth to lie and keep it hidden. If someone asks them a question that they don’t want to answer, they will flat out say that ‘I do not wish to answer.’ Bad for keeping secrets, but good for being reliable. ✧ Invasive: Due to their burning desire to witness or know things, they can be a bit unknowingly intrusive - however, snapping at them or noting this will make him stop, at least, for a while. ✧ Volatile: Zonnmroth is either extremely neutral or an extreme of whatever emotion - there is no inbetween, and it can often seem like there’s no warning. While those who are close to him can likely predict what will make him react in which way, it may be a tad intimidating to those who set off his enraged or overly joyous side. ✧ Anxious: Zonn is well aware of his more explosive side, and it tends to be the biggest obstacle with interacting - it causes him lots of stress simply thinking about it. This is especially true within big groups of people, so he typically prefers to be alone or with few others. Abilities [ Crystal Body ] Zonnmroth is entirely made out of inanimate crystals, giving them a natural toughness that surpasses more fleshy, biological beings. [ Psychic Being ] Zonnmroth gives off a small force on the crystals their body is bound to, similar to magnetism. When broken off, their crystals will slowly move back towards theif they are still rendered usable (not chemically changed, dust, or brought out of distance). He cannot exhibit their pull on anything else. Their covers a radius of about 50 meters. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Zonnmroth is an incredibly hardy being, allowing them to withstand massive amounts of both magical and physical punishment and be able to recover from it - as long as their crystals remain intact. ✔ Their heavier mass allows them to perform higher feats of strength. ✔ A good team player - he highly values cooperation, and typically is more of a follower than a leader. ✔ He learns extremely quickly, but this is partially due to his ability to become totally engrossed in the subject. �� Zonnmroth has not trained the ability to use magic beyond their basic abilities, and has little offensive capacity beyond basic brute force. �� They are also quite slow, lacking the mobility of muscles and flesh - they are of little threat to someone who can outrun them. �� It is really hard not to take bait due to his irresistibly curious nature. Traps and ambushes tend to be unavoidable if left unchecked, but he tends to simply walk through them regardless. �� His volatility can cause him to do irrational things, usually to his own detriment. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Speaks through vibration of his crystals. Can replicate other sounds rather than speech. ★ It is genuinely hard for Zonnmroth to wear normal clothing, which is why he wears his makeshift outfit. ★ His hips and shoulders are the easiest place to dislodge his limbs. ★ His shards commonly shift and move around - it's pretty rare they all stay in the same place for a time. References }} Category:Outdated